De viajes contra voluntad, un abrazo y caramelos
by Armoul
Summary: Es tiempo de que Erza visite otra vez a Heart Kreuz. Es el turno de Natsu de acompañarla, ¿que piensa Lucy del asunto? Además que siempre habrá una que otra complicación, sin dejar de lado el sentido del humor. Oneshot.


Este es mi primer trabajo aquí, y espero hacer algún otro pronto. Leí algunos fics sobre esta pareja y como la gran mayoría son en ingles, pondré mi granito de arena también.

Gracias por leer y no duden en dejar su opinión, la primera vez es para aprender.

Aclaraciones:

*Ceviche: Para los que no lo sepan, un plato conformado por pescado crudo y cebolla, sazonado con limón en su mayoría y una que otra especie (no soy un héroe en la cocina, tal vez no es una descripción exactamente correcta)

Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima

* * *

De viajes contra voluntad, un abrazo y caramelos de limón

"¿Pero porque yo? ¡Que lo haga Gray!"

"¡Es tu turno tarado!"

"¡¿A quién llamas tarado?! ¡Cerebro congelado! ¡Tú no decides cuanto me toca!"

"¡Cállate dragoncito rosa!"

"¡Suficiente! ¡Natsu ven inmediatamente!"

"Pe... pero Erza..."

"¡YA!"

"¡Hahahaha!"

"¡Gray silencio!"

"O... OK!"

Un mediodía sabatino común en Fairy Tail, y Lucy miraba aburrida como Erza obligaba a Natsu a acompañarle en la mensual visita que hacia esta a Heart Kreuz para el mantenimiento de sus armaduras, y este mes era el turno de Natsu.

Mientras Happy disfrutaba un suculento ceviche* para el que había ahorrado toda la semana para pagar a Mirajane. El pequeño gato había sacrificado cinco días de su cotidiana merienda que constaba de tres pescados a solo uno, por lo que esperaba este día con ansias, restándole importancia al hecho de que su pelirosado amigo se iría lo más posible dos a tres días.

"_¿Pero es que acaso siempre tienen que hacer todo este teatro?"_ mientras Lucy observaba la escena "_porque simplemente Erza no contrata un ayudante o alguien si lo necesita tanto... y bien que puede hacerlo, que yo sepa no gasta mucho de todo el dinero que obtiene..."_

A Lucy le disgustaba el hecho de que Erza obligue a Natsu a acompañarla y él acepte sin más remedio por el temor de enojarla, Gray no le importaba mucho, ya que Jubia estaba ahí para defenderlo, además de que Lucy ya se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo más que amistad por el dragonslayer, algo que nunca sintió antes y que no podía explicar con claras palabras, pero sin duda estaba ahí, su cuerpo y mente se lo recordaban cada vez que él la miraba a los ojos y le sonreía, en esos momentos no podía ignorar la calidez que le invadía el pecho y que sentía en las mejillas.

La discusión, como siempre, la saco de sus pensamientos:

"Pero Erza... no quiero acompañarte mas... es aburridísimo estar ahí, además que luego de la ultima vez... ¡ni loco vuelvo a hacer algo así!" Natsu se quejó

"¡Pero te toca ir a ti cabeza ahumada!" Gray dijo "y además, ¿Qué paso la última vez?"

"Err..." Natsu sintió recorrer un escalofrío por su espalda, y claro que le fastidiaba, ¡él era un gran dragonslayer!

"Natsu no me hagas perder más tiempo" dijo Erza impaciente "y lo de la ultima vez no fue la gran cosa... no tienes que ponerte así solo porque..."

"¡No! ¡No se lo digas!" Natsu gritó

"¿Decirme qué? ¿Qué paso?"

"Tan solo se probó unas armaduras mías, Kreuz necesitaba comparar dos y yo tenía una puesta, pero como se ponen sobre ropa especial Natsu tuvo que..."

"¡NOOOOO!"

"...tuvo que ponerse algunas prendas para mujer, no fue mucho tiempo, y además se veía muy bien con ellas para ser hombre..."

"¡HAHAHAHAHA!"

Gray, como era de esperarse, no pudo contener su risa ni por medio segundo y se partió a carcajadas. Erza tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, Natsu se cubría el rostro con su mano tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, mientras Lucy imaginaba como se vería Natsu en ese momento, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se forme en sus labios la cual oculto rápidamente para no ofender a la víctima del asunto.

"¿Erza porque lo dijiste? ¡Especialmente al tonto de Gray!"

"¡HAHAHA NATSU VISTIENDO ROPA INTERIOR DE MUJER! ¡COMO NO TENÍAS UNA CÁMARA! ¡AHAHAHA!"

"¡Cállate nudista! ¡Si tú hubieras ido ese día también lo habrías tenido que hacer!"

"¡Pero no fui, hahaha!"

"¡Aah! ¡Ya... ya cállate!" Natsu gritó sonrojado

Lucy se sorprendió al verlo, pudo notar por la expresión en su rostro que mas que enojado se sentía avergonzado, al parecer no tenía el valor ni para hacerle frente a Gray físicamente en este momento. Lo conocía tan bien... ¿pero esta vez sería correcto hacer algo? ¿Pelear contra Gray para que lo deje en paz? ¿Mirar seriamente a Erza y decirle que no permitiría que lo vuelva a llevar? No, tampoco estaba tan segura de sus sentimientos como para arriesgarse así, y qué pensarían todos de ello, ¿qué demonios la impulsaba a pensar estas cosas en primer lugar?

"Natsu..." murmuró

"¡Hahahaha niñita pelirrosa asegúrate de tomarte fotos la próxima vez!, aunque mejor no, ¡tal vez te veas tan linda que alguien se enamore de ti!

"Gray ya basta" intervino con seriedad Lucy

"¡Argh...! ¡Gray! ¡Ya ve...verás!" gritó Natsu levantando su puño encendido, pero al instante se apagó debido al estado emocional por el que pasaba.

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Posarás para mí? Anda que siento atracción por las mujeres en ropa interior..."

"¡Te voy a...! ¡aaahh!" Natsu tartamudeo mientras daba media vuelta y salía del gremio con los puños cerrados y la cabeza inclinada.

"¡Natsu espera!" exclamó Lucy

"¡Hahaha déjalo Lucy... uff hace mucho que no me reía tanto!" dijo Gray mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y recuperaba la respiración, pero como no estuvo en ese instante, ¡si tan solo tuviera una foto! era simplemente algo genial para provocar a Natsu o tranquilizarlo cuando quiera fastidiar y él no esté de humor.

"¿Crees que podrías ir con Gray esta vez?" Lucy se dirigió a Erza quien solo se había dedicado a ver la escena en silencio con mirada entretenida "estando Natsu en ese estado no creo que quiera ir, además que quisiera pedirte que dejes de llevarlo en su contra..."

Erza la miró un poco sorprendida, "está bien, lo haré por esta vez ya que pasa el tiempo y a Kreuz no le gusta que lleguen tarde" le contestó esta "¿pero por que tanto interés en Natsu?"

"E...este... bueno..." Lucy se sonrojo levemente

"¡Quéeeeee! ¡¿Pero porque debo ir yo?!" Gray reaccionó

"Porque así lo decidí, Lucy, haber si ayudas un poco a Natsu, creo que él te escuchará, aunque cuando vuelva charlaré con ambos sobre el asunto..."

"¡Hiek!"

"¡Gray, nos vamos! ¡y no quiero excusas ni sonidos de disconformidad!"

"¡Sí, si señora!"

Lucy se quedo callada, Erza sabía lo que hacía, hace buen tiempo atrás ya noto que la rubia sentía algo por el mago de fuego, y si lograba acercarlos un poquito, se sentiría mejor consigo misma.

"¡Mira, volvemos en tres días!" comunicó la pelirroja al salir junto con su equipaje "¡díselo al maestro por favor!"

"Está bien Erza-chan, ¡que se diviertan!" dijo alegremente la maga mientras los despedía

"Si, como no..." replico Gray resignado

"_No... Gray-sama se va otra vez y no logro ir con él"_ Jubia observando desde un rincón "_aunque ahora con quien esta es Erza-san, será que... ¡no! ¿Otra rival en el amor? Bueno pues veremos quién se queda con Gray-sama al final, ¡daré todo de mí! Y pensándolo bien si que tengo buen gusto, tantas chicas enamoradas de él, si es tan guapísimo..."_

"¿Y que te pasa a ti ahora?" Gazille se dirigió a ella, estando sentado a solo unos pasos de distancia pensando en quitarle su comida a Happy ya que se veía deliciosa "desde que llegamos no dejas de ver al cubo de hielo y al parecer día tras día estas peor... ya pareces esa rubia que no hace más que ver indirectamente al tarado de fuego todo el rato... ¿pero que acaso cupido también es miembro del gremio?"

"Gazille-kun pero que dices Gray-sama solo es mi amigo y... bueno yo solo..." Jubia se sonrojo "... ¿pero dices que Lucy-san ve a Natsu-kun indirectamente?"

*Sigh* "Si, eso es lo que digo, uno no necesita usar los dotes de dragonslayer para notar la cantidad de gente que se mira con otros ojos aquí, están todos mal de la cabeza" respondió aburrido Gazille

"Entonces eso quiere decir que a Lucy-san le gusta Natsu-kun... ¡Qué bien, más Gray-sama para Jubia!"

Jubia inmediatamente se sonrojo por lo dicho, Gazille se quedó boquiabierto sin palabras.

"No... no te conozco..." dijo sorprendido parándose y dirigiéndose a la barra de pedidos a Mirajane.

"Pero que acabas de decir Jubia tonta, tonta, tonta... aunque... es verdad..." se quedo suspirando Jubia

Apenas Erza y Gray se fueron, Lucy decidió ir tras de Natsu, algo dentro de ella le decía que él necesitaba su compañía, y después de todo era su compañera de equipo... era como su deber para con su amistad.

"Happy, ¿te quedarás aquí cierto?"

"¡Ashe!" dijo el pequeño gato masticando

"Entonces nos vemos después, Happy, Mira-san" Se despidió con una sonrisa y salió corriendo donde estaba segura Natsu estaba, su apartamento.

Minutos Después

Lucy abrió la puerta, entro a su habitación y lo encontró ahí, estaba sentado en el suelo, su espalda apoyada contra la parte de abajo de su cama, tenia sus brazos cruzados alrededor de sus piernas y pegadas a su pecho.

"¿Nat...su?"

El mago levanto la vista y Lucy pudo ver que aun se sentía mal, ¿tan en serio lo tomo?

"Natsu... que haces aquí..." suspiro, de nada servía hablar de sus hábitos ahora "es decir, ya déjalo, tú no eres así... en todo caso estarías gritando y destruyendo cosas y no-

"¿Lucy? ¡Es que tu no lo entiendes!" la interrumpió sin mirarla "¡Me disgusta el hecho de que algo así haya pasado! ¡Pero odio aceptar que Gray tenga razón! ¡Me veía ridículo! ¡E-es humillante!" sus puños cerrados con furia, su cuerpo temblaba, no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas de cólera por sentirse así.

"¡No seas tan orgulloso! ¡Y es que acaso es tan importante! Solo ayudabas a Erza, ¡eso no tiene nada de malo!"

"¡No lo entiendes!"

"¡Claro que lo hago! ¡Y por eso te digo que no me importa! ¡Yo te conozco! ¡Y no me importan esos pequeños detalles! ¡Me gusta tu forma de ser habitual como para preocuparme por una estupidez como esa!"

"¿Te...te gusta mi forma de ser?" Natsu pregunto sorprendido

"¡Me gusta cómo eres! ¡No hagas caso a las tonterías que diga Gray!" Lucy exclamo sonrojada sin percatarse completamente de lo que decía

"Lu...Lucy pero que dices..." Natsu quedo estupefacto olvidando su rabia

"¡No les hagas caso! ¡Yo no permitiré que se burlen de ti así otra vez!"

"Pe-pero yo no necesito tu ayuda... si yo puedo solo..." Natsu empezó, pero luego se detuvo y sonrió "Lucy..."

Esa sonrisa le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Lucy, dándose cuenta de todo lo que dijo, así que giro rápidamente dándole la espalda a Natsu para evitar que vea su sonrojado rostro

"Tú sabes que somos compañeros y todo eso... no es que no lo haría por cualquier otra persona del gremio, ¡cómo crees! ¡Si son como mi familia! Y...y... además... ¿te-te... ayude?" dijo con la cabeza baja, sentía su rostro tan caliente como si le hubieran echado gasolina y prendido fuego "_¿pero qué me pasa...?"_

"¡Jeje claro que sí! ¡Gracias Lucy! ¡si a ti no te importa, pues a mí tampoco!" respondió el con una gran sonrisa

"Si que cambias rápido de parecer... pero entonces... ¿te podría... pedir algo?" pregunto ella aun mas sonrojada y nerviosa, todo su cuerpo temblaba pero era algo tan sencillo y lo deseaba con toda su alma...

"¡Claro! ¡Lo que quieras Lucy!" respondió

Lucy dio media vuelta y Natsu pudo ver lo sonrojada que estaba, sus manos presionaban su ropa y cerro sus ojos fuertemente, cubrió rápidamente su rostro con ambas manos y dijo con voz temblorosa "¿Me... me darías... un... abrazo?"

Silencio. Lucy aparto un poco una mano para ver su reacción, Natsu rió. Lo sabía. Sabía que el lo tomaría de esa manera, ¿pero qué paso por su cabeza para preguntarle algo así? Si que era una tonta... Se quito las manos de los ojos pero aun los mantuvo cerrados, evitando su mirada "Lo siento, no debí decir algo tan estupi-"

"Cuando quieras" Natsu la rodeo con sus brazos, presionándola contra su cuerpo, cortando su respiración y habla al instante "Cuando quieras Lucy" le susurro al oído sonriendo

Un incomparable calor recorrió todo su cuerpo, sus piernas temblaron, el simple hecho de tenerlo más cerca que nunca, hasta tal punto que podía sentir los latidos de su corazón en su propio pecho, tan cercano al suyo... mientras sus palabras entraban a su mente lentamente con su tibio aliento en su cuello... le demostraron que estaba enamorada de ese tonto. No dudo un instante y respondió al abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, como no había abrazado a nadie aparte de su madre

"To...¡tonto! ¡Me asustaste! pe-pero" se separo de Natsu, dio media vuelta "gra...gracias..."

"Shi shi shi..." rió entre dientes Natsu

_¿Pero porque hice eso? Nada será igual ahora... fue solo un abrazo pero... yo..._

"Eh... Natsu... te invito algo de comer en el gremio..." dijo Lucy para romper un poco la embarazosa escena, frotando sus brazos con sus manos, aun sintiendo su calor y cercanía

"¿De verdad? ¡Gracias Lucy!" se emociono rápidamente con al idea, típico de el, pensó Lucy "_solo espero que no recuerde esto ni peor aun lo cuente a nadie, aunque con lo que le paso de seguro no lo hará... ¿pero a quien engaño? realmente lo que quiero es que nunca lo olvide y... que..."_

"¡Lucy pero que haces! ¡Mira por dónde vas casi caes al río!"

"A jeje disculpa, ¡estoy un poco distraída es todo!"

"¿No será por el abrazo que te di? Sé que puede ser reconfortante, Igneel me dijo que yo podía ser bueno con las chicas si sabia como-"

"¡NO ES ESO IDIOTA!" grito golpeándolo en la cabeza

"¡Ooww! ¡Lucy eso duele!" dijo tratando de recuperar la estabilidad y abriendo los ojos luego del golpe "¿y por qué estas tan roja? ¡Aja! ¡Por fin te diste cuenta del error que es pegarme! ¡Te-"

"¡CALLATE!"

Y así fue como el dragonslayer recibió dos golpes en menos quince segundos.

En el Gremio

"¿Misha, vhiste a Jappy?" Pregunto Natsu mientras masticaba una pierna de pollo en llamas, Lucy lo contemplaba de reojo mientras tomaba una bebida, sonriendo

"Si, está en la parte trasera de la cocina, y a decir verdad no parecía encontrarse del todo bien..."

"¿En sheerio? ¡Lushi vamos a 'erlo!"

"Primero termina de comer como Dios manda..."

¡Glup!- "¡ok, vamos!" Natsu termino su pollo a la molotov (?) y acto seguido cogió a Lucy de la mano y se dirigió al lugar indicado por Mirajane

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver lo que encontraron

"Les dije que se veía mal" explico Mira detrás de ellos "no sé de donde saco tantos, pero creo que en unas horas despertara con no más que un dolor de estomago..."

Happy estaba en el suelo, durmiendo, su pequeño estomago hinchado y muchas envolturas amarillas a su alrededor

"¡¿Es que acaso este gato nunca probo otras comidas con limón?! ¡No era como para hacer esto!" exclamo Lucy

Natsu estaba perplejo, ¿esas eran envolturas de dulces?

"Si" confirmo Mirajane "Happy tuvo una sobredosis de caramelos de limón. Al parecer encontró un nuevo sabor junto al pescado que le gusto"

Natsu y Lucy empezaron a reír. Happy no tenía remedio, y a juzgar por la sonrisa en su acaramelado rostro, parecía haber tocado el cielo con sus pequeñas garras.

En eso, Mirajane se percato de que Natsu aun sujetaba la mano de Lucy. Sonrió.

"Happy, despierta, Natsu y Lucy están aquí"

"¿Aye? Lucy... ¡Natsu! ¿no quieres probar uno de estos? ¡están riquísimos! y... y... me duele..." Happy despertó y se acaricio su abdomen con ambas patas

"Happy no debiste comer tantos... Wendy y Charle llegaran en un rato, ¿que pensara Charle si te ve así?" Mirajane le informo

"¡Oh no! ¡Y no tengo pescado que ofrecerle! ¡Me comí todo el ceviche!" se alarmo el pequeño felino

"Y al parecer también todos los caramelos..."

"¡Eso se cómo arreglarlo! ¡Natsu me enseño lo que le dijo Igneel! ¡A lo mejor puedo sacar uno!"

"Jeje... ¡sí! ¡Como con la espina de pescado del otro día!"

"¡Aye!"

"¿Qué espina? ¡No Happy no metas tu brazo en tu boca! ¡No, no hagas eso!"

"Niaaaaggghh..."

"¡¡KYAAA!!"


End file.
